Desperate Rockstars
by ainouta23
Summary: "I'm not going to sign that bastard's offer!" Sakura said and gritted her teeth. "Chill girl. I know you will. You're in need of money anyways..." Ino said while grinning. Tenten added, "I don't mind our band to become a famous one!" The 2 giggled.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING!**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTAR**

**PROBLE****M AND CHALLENGE!**

_I think music in itself is healing. It's an explosive expression of humanity. It's something we are all touched by. No matter what culture we're from, everyone loves music.  
-Billy Joe_

**^.^**

**Sasuke's POV**

I entered my brother's office and behind me are my band members: Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba.

My band's name is Cyberpass. Here's a little info about us:

I, Uchiha Sasuke play the bass guitar and the main vocalist.

Shikamaru Nara: keyboards,vocals

Neji Hyuga: main: rhythm guitar,vocals; can be shifted to: lead guitar

Uzumaki Naruto: main: drums; can be shifted to; rhythm/lead guitar. 2nd main vocalist.

Inuzuka Kiba: main: lead guitar; can be shifted to: drums and rhythm guitar.

Back to the Story,

We took our seats as he starts, "Cyberpass.." We nodded in acknowledgement as he continues, "Your band needs a partner—a genderbend band. Otherwise you'll lose your fame and all. That what father said." Naruto's eyes widened along with Kiba, Shikamaru, however, me and Neji remained composed.

"I understand…" I stated. Itachi nodded and flipped his paperworks. He replied, "I'm holding a girl band audition…" I frowned at his statement. Fangirls will be rampaging and will cause stampede. I protested,

"No need to do it. It's my band and problem so I'll find a way…" Itachi sighed and nodded after all it's pointless to argue with me because I'm stubborn.

"Sure go ahead. But how?" he questioned, looking at me straight in the eyes. Shikamaru was the one who answered what I am about to say, "We'll be disguising and go to local bars…" The band members nodded. Itachi with nothing left to do, said, "Sure, just tell me guys if you didn't find any bands. The meeting is now dismissed…"

We stood up and walked out of his office and went home to our band house.

* * *

"So Shikamaru, Sasuke, where are we searching now?" Kiba asked shifting his gaze from Shikamaru to me. I stood up and announced, "We'll start this night. We'll go to a public place where local bars are." They all nodded and went to their rooms. I just followed them after they vanished from the stairs.

We came down from the stairs with our disguise. I lead them to the garage and I chose a car which is rarely used: Acura TSX 2011.

I drive the car and heading where the local bars are. It's traffic. I just turned on the player to listen to music. Our music. The song is: Save You (**Originally by SIMPLE PLAN)**

Naruto's watching a group of girls along the way walking as well as Kiba. Shikamaru's sleeping again. Neji and I are calmly listening to our song.

I noticed the stoplight went green so I drove off.

* * *

I saw a place along the way. I'm just lucky; it's the building where local bars are. I turned the steering wheel and heading to the parking lot.

A group of girls are playfully pushing each other. They are 4 without instruments probably just viewers. A pink head with headphones and her hair is tied in a high bun is quiet. I suppose her blonde friend pushed her. I stepped on the break.

I _almost_ hit her.

She tripped and my eyes widened, it's my fault after all.

"Dude! You almost hit her!" Kiba said. I remained calm and got out of the car. She tripped and I offered a hand.

"Oh my! Sakura…" her blonde friend said and swiftly ran to her.

Yeah, I offered a hand to her but she didn't take it. She glared at me while holding her ankle. She said, "No thank you." She stood up on her own and brushed off her pants. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She continued, "Hey, aren't you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Her blonde friend didn't get in the way. I used my hand to cover her mouth and whispered, "Don't tell anybody… " She nodded and smirked at me, saying, "Yeah sure, I won't waste my time on you anyways…" She turned around and walked with her blonde friend.

* * *

I head back to the car and Neji commented, "What a hell of a girl!" Naruto nodded and added, "Yeah, she knew you're Uchiha Sasuke, probable from the eyes. But hey! She didn't throw herself at you! Maybe she's not a fan of you…" They all laugh except for Neji and I remain quiet.

I finally found a parking space. I stopped the car and Kiba added something again, "She said she wouldn't waste her time on you! HAHA!" I gave an amused smirk. It's the first time I met a girl who doesn't give a shit about me.

I shook my head and closed the car's door and they did also. We head to the first bar. For this night we target the 1st 3 bars. Next night the last 4.

We entered inside it. It's boring. Naruto even yawned. It's an acoustic band but we're not looking for it so we head out to the 2nd one.

It's a boy band singing our song. We head out again and Naruto whined, "Let's sleep! It's the 1st day of school tomorrow!"

It's our first day of school tomorrow at the school my family owns. We transferred from an all boys boarding school.

Naruo continued, "Oh come on! It's hot and making me dizzy!" I parted my lips and replied, "Naruto, one left to go… Be patient." He slouched and followed us to the 3rd one.

It's a girl band finally. We waited for the girl to sing. She parted her lips and began singing Homecoming by Hey Monday! She sings like a duck! We ran away with hands on our ears. We headed to the parking lot.

I drove and went back to our band house. We're lucky that the traffic's gone. We went to our respective rooms to sleep.


	2. Hell No

**CHAPTER 2:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING.**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTAR**

**HELL NO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura arrived at school wearing the non-formal uniform. Her top is white collared shirt and red ribbon. The top layer is a navy blue vest and her skirt is red. Her hair is tied in a high bun as usual. She doesn't let her hair down in school. Her shoes are black doll shoes and knee-high socks. Tenten wears the same uniform too. The Konoha symbol is placed on the left side of the vest.

Tenten and Sakura arrived at the same time in the school: Fire Country Private High School. Sakura's cousins: Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are going to follow them shortly because Kankuro got up a little late than their usual.

Sakura sits down and took the headphones and her phone. Tenten said, " There were 6 kids demoted yesterday…" Sakura nodded and replied, "Yeah, it's their fault for being demoted."

The unoccupied chairs are beside Sakura, Tenten's, Temari's, Gaara's, Ino's and Shino's. Their seatmates were demoted because of many offenses.

"I don't care about them Tenten! I'm happy I don't have a seatmate!" Sakura said and grinned. Tenten chuckled. She knows that Sakura hate it when she has a seatmate especially if a boy.

"I'm going to suggest Kakashi-sensei to sit with you!" Tenten exclaimed and threw a fist in the air. Just then, the triplet cousins of Sakura arrived and go to their seats.

* * *

"Ino's going to be late again…" Sakura stated and glanced at her white wristwatch. Tenten nodded and grinned. "How about we make a bet!" she suggested. Sakura's eyebrows raised and asked, "What kind of?" Tenten sighed and said, "If Ino's late, I'm going to treat you an ice cream if not, you'll treat me one." Sakura nodded and replied with hesitation, "Yeah..uh.. Sure…"

She wears her skullcandy head phones(**refer to my profile**). It's black and white. She inserted ito her phone and look for a song. Tenten went back to her seat in front. Her song was: Homecoming by Hey Monday!

She glanced at the time and smirked. She muttered, _Ino's late_… Then she glances at Tenten and smirked at her. Tenten pouted and and turned away. Suddenly Ino came running around.

Kakashi followed her and he's 5 minutes early. "Wow… You're early sensei." Sakura commented. She yawns and watches outside by the window. Tenten agreed and added, "So you didn't see a black cat?" Temari smirked and added, "Nor a lady-old lady- crossing the street by herself?" Ino checked her eyeliner and added, "You finally caught on the track of life huh?"

They all laughed. Kakashi sighed and announced, "We have new students today. Girls, especially fans, please don't do anything…" They all stared at him with awe, except for Sakura. She didn't fully understand it.

* * *

"Boys, please enter…." Sakura lowered the volume. She's not looking in front of the classroom. The girls-fans- squeal with excitement with the exception of the triplets, Sakura, Temari and Tenten and of course the non-fans. Sasuke is the first one who entered followed by Naruto, Neji, Kiba then Shikamaru.

"You probably knew them." Kakashi said. His eyes averted to Cyberpass. He called Kiba first, "Inuzuka Kiba, take your seat beside Ino." Ino automatically raised her hand. Kiba nodded and made his way to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto with Sabaku Gaara." Gaara boredly raised her hand. He's behind Sakura. Gaara put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and shakes her lightly to call her attention. Sakura ignored him and just took a pen and paper. Kakashi continued,

"Nara Shikamaru with Sabaku Temari." She raised her hand tiredly and thought as her eyes roll, _Great_. She thought in a sarcastic way.

"Hyuga Neji with Ogawa Tenten…" Teten raised her hand a little because she's in front after all. _'Looks like I'm getting lucky, I won't have any seatmate…'_ Sakura thought as she finally noticed what's happening. She still didn't remove her beloved headphones.

The other girls are hoping to be paired with Sasuke although they have seatmates.

"Uchiha Sasuke with…" Kakashi shifted her gaze to Shino then Sakura. He sighed and said, "Haruno Sakura!" She didn't raise her hand and instead shouted,

"HELL NO…"

She removed her headphones. Sasuke glanced and looked at her. She's innocently cute. But she's a pure mystery to him.

"Why not?" Kakashi questioned and thought, _Wouldn't she be happy like other girls?_ Sakura crossed her arms and replied politely, "Well, sensei, it's because…" her voice become angry, "He almost hit me by his stupid car!"

"It was an accident…" the stoic Uchiha stated to his new teacher. Kakashi sighed and whispered, "Don't mind her ranting. Just sit…" Sasuke nodded and made his way to the seat beside her.


	3. High School?

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS USED.**

**DESPERATE ROCKSTAR**

**HIGH SCHOOL?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So you're from last night?" Sasuke asked. She nodded and wears her headphones again. Kakashi noticed her actions and shouted, "Haruno! No headphones, class is about to start!" Sakura gulped and quickly kept her headphones. Sasuke let out an amused smirk.

Sakura felt it and asked while glaring at him, "What are you smirking at?" He shook his head and the class started.

* * *

_Lunch:_

Sakura,Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are in the cafeteria and at their usual table.

"So how are you guys?" Tenten asked as she drinks her water. Sakura already finished her meal and replied, "Horrible. I just ignore my seatmate…" She hammered the table and continued, "He's a total ice cube!"

"Well my seatmate is a normal person, except he's not talkative like me…" Tenten replied and finally finished her meal. Gaara answered, "Loud mouthed and a reckless drummer…" Sakura sighed and stared at her bottle. They were only hanging out now. Temari said, "He's fine but a total lazy ass…." Ino added, "He's crazy like me. Well I always fought with him…." We all nodded.

Sakura pressed her lips together and her eyes widened. "Tenten!" she called, "Guys our lesson today is about drums!" Temari and Tenten grin in delight. They want to hang out more but….

The bell rang and they all went back to the class.

* * *

The next subject is Music and Arts. They are waiting for their teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Temari's teacher in junior high and was their band mentor. They all kept it as a secret.

After a minute, Kurenai enters the classroom. There are students following her with the parts of the drumset.

**Sakura's POV:**

We all stood up and greeted her, "Konnichiwa, Kurenai-sensei…." She gestured her hand to make us sit down. The students assemble the drum set in front of the classroom. 5 minutes has passed and they were finally done.

The drum set is cool. It's yellow colored and Yamaha. I sighed mutely.

Kurenai started,

"Today, we will observe the accuracy of a drummer and we will also study the drums. By the way, the Cyberpass' drummer is here right?" Naruto stands up behind Sasuke and he threw his fist in the air saying, "It's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

We all sweat dropped anime style. He's weird… I shifted my gaze to Tenten who's looking at me. I grinned and talk with her by sign language…

"_Tenten, Try it!"_ Tenten grinned, she also replied by sign language, _"Nah, there's still for tomorrow, I think."_ I just gave a disappointed nod. I glanced at Sasuke and he is raising an eyebrow at me. He was probably watching us.

* * *

Naruto went in front of the drum set and sat while grinning. He is about to play but whispered something to Kurenai-sensei that's probably the reason why Sasuke is called in front.

So he went and started to sing. Oh, I get it, Naruto can't start to play without Sasuke singing…

Naruto started to play Save You (Originally by Simple Plan). It is their song, I heard it from Kankuro.

Sasuke started to sing too.

I have to admit that he's voice is relaxing.. He's good-pretty good. I sighed and felt Gaara squishing the bun of my hair. We're like twins. Sometimes we fool our classmates like holding hands, hugging and always teasing. We look like a couple but no. It's only our habit. He's protective of me. Sometimes, it's irritating…

Everyone, excluding his band members is amazed by his voice. He's singing LIVE. Who wouldn't? But hey, I'm not fangirling over him that's gross. I have better things to do rather than to be a fangirl of his.

I glanced at my wristwatch. I rested my chin against my palm. Naruto's really great, I hope he and Temari could have battle. I reached my headphones and select a song: Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. I'm tapping my fingers according to beat. The volume wasn't loud, it's low.

* * *

Suddenly, I was called. I stopped the song and hang my headphones around my neck and looked to Kurenai-sensei. I'm dead, am I?

"Sakura…" Kurenai looked at me and I asked, "Sensei?" She gestured her hand to me to come in front. I hesitated but nodded. I gulped and walked in front.

"Kindly play the drums…" She said with a light smirk. Oh this witch. I forced a smile and said, "Sensei, I don't play the drums.." I lied. I let out a chuckle and turned around. She pleaded, "Oh please try, I _know_ you can do it…." I sighed. Everyone heard her statement and it will be a bad image if I refused a pleading teacher.

Naruto stands up and left the seat. I turned again to her and said, "OK, but I'll try. I have a condtion. After I play, make Temari too." I glanced at Temari and gave a smirk. I smirked back and sat.

I put on my headphones and search for the song: Homecoming by Hey Monday! It's an easy song so, I couldn't make obvious mistakes.

I took a deep breath and started…

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

She's good even though she just tried. Too bad, she doesn't sing or play instruments. Everyone in the class except for me, Neji, Shino and Gaara started to sing. The song to she chose is short, unlike ours.

She has strong wrist and moderate accuracy. The song to be fair is really easy. Minutes passed and she stood up from her seat and swiftly ran to her seat.

We'll see this Temari.

**Tenten's POV**

Temari's up, this is going to be cool. I glanced at Sakura. She's being praised by my ignorant classmates. I looked in front and there's Temari calling for Sakura, "Sakura!" She's grinning and on fire. She no, we are excited.

"Your head phones?" Sakura nodded and swiftly handed to her the headphones and her phone. Temari searched for a song, and smirk. I think she found it.

She exhaled and put the head phones. She started the song: Utauyo Miracle (ORIGINALLY BY K-ON!)

It took me 5 seconds to register the song she's playing. It was our song when we were in Junior High! I was also the one who sang it! Temrai turned her head to me and grinned. I grinned back of course.

I turned my head to Sakura who's smiling. However Temari turned to Kurenai-sensei because her eyes widened and gave a soft smile. The whole class focused on Temari. Naruto's jaw met the floor as well as Kiba. Shikamaru's, Neji's and Sasuke's mouth parted.

Everyone in the class is amazed, exclude: Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Me, Ino and Kurenai-sensei.

When Temari finished, Everyone gave wolf-whistles and praises. She's even better than NARUTO!


	4. Meet Spaceshake

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR THE MUSIC USED.**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTARS**

**MEET SPACESHAKE!**

_A painter paints pictures on canvas. But musicians paint their pictures on silence. ~Leopold Stokowski_

**.**

**.**

**.**

School's out. Sasuke's still teasing Sakura,

"Pinky…"

"Bastard!"

"Midget…"

"Chicken-ass hair!"

"Blowfish…"

"Twerp!"

"Cherry…"

"…"

Sakura has nothing left to say. Score for the day: Sakura: 2 Sasuke: 2

She sighed and said, "Alright I lose, Chicken-ass." Sasuke smirked and watched her leaving. '_Jerk'_ Sakura thought and didn't look back. She felt hand on her shoulders.

They are Tenten and Temari. They're heading home. "So what are the songs for tonight?" Temari asked and checking her nail polish. "I don't know. Later, I'll check it." Sakrua replied and put her headphones on.

* * *

The 3 of them are walking outside the school and heard a horn from a car. They turned around to see a 2012 Toyota Camry horning at them. Sakura glared. Sakura bends down a little to check who's the driver is. It's Sasuke.

She snorted and continued walking ignoring him. Her 2 companions giggled. The car continued to follow them in a slow pace. Sakura had enough and she stomped all the way to the side of the car. She raised an eyebrow at a smirking Sasuke. _Bastard_. She thought. Sasuke shifted the windows down to see her.

"Stop following me, Bastard." Sakura stated and ran off with her companions. They go to the overpass.

* * *

"You're really in to her, huh, Uchiha?" Neji stated and with a smirk of his own. "Yeah! I'm really curious. She must be really beautiful when her hair is down…" Naruto said and started grinning. Sasuke didn't say anything and just drives.

"Finally!" Sakura said while watching their car go away. "He likes you…" Tenten and Temari said in unison. Sakura shakes her head and said, "No, that's impossible. We're like heaven and earth…" She remembers that Gaara and Kankuro are waiting. "Let's hurry! Their waiting!" The 2 other girls looked at each other and their eyes widen.

They started to run first rather than Sakura. Sakura sighed and follows.

* * *

The night passed and it's 7:00 p.m.

The Haruno's finished their dinner as well as the Sabaku's. They are in a one big family compound.

Sakura wears black skinny jeans, a red v-neck top and black tank top inside; her gray sweat band is place on her right wrist and red ankle-high converse. Her hair is down and her bangs are on the right side and wearing a black knitted hat.

Temari wears a yellow top, skipping her shoulders and it's half-sleeve. Inside, she's wearing a black tank top. A blue worn-out jeans and a white ankle-high converse. Her sweat band is placed on her both wrist. Her hair is still the same.

Tenten wears a blue tube with a black shirt inside, a brown pedals and blue Vans. Her sweatband is placed on her left wrist because she's left handed. Her hair is tied in a one bun.

Ino wears a purple top, her right shoulder was skipped and it's short sleeve. A black jean shorts and purple Vans. Her sweatband is on her right wrist.

They are all ready.

* * *

Tenten's heading to Sakura's house. However she already saw her and Temari closed the gate. She grinned and runs to them. Sakura's wearing her headphones so she's not surprised by Tenten.

The Cyberpass is ready too. They are at their usual disguise but Sasuke wears shades now unlike their first. Tonight, they are going to use a different car. They waited for Naruto because he's getting a video camera. Sasuke sighed and looks at his wristwatch.

Naruto got down with a video camera on his hands. They all stood up and went to the garage and pick a navy blue car: Hyundai Accent.

They all entered and Sasuke drives…again.

* * *

The girls arrived in their meeting place which is a convenient store because Ino's waiting. They are all complete so they headed to the bar called: Houkago.

Minutes have passed the both bands arrived but Cyberpass is earlier. The boy band goes to the left bars. They headed next from the girl band with a duck like voice. It's a boy band again. They head out and went to the next one.

* * *

Sakura and her band showed their I.D's to the bouncers and allowed them to enter in the backstage. Sakura peaked through the stage and saw a cord man. He and his co-workers are placing their instruments.

Sakura's red Yamaha Pacifica electric guitar, Ino's cream colored Gibson Tobias Bass guitar, Tenten's left handed red Fender Mexico Deluxe Jazz Bass and her left handed electric guitar Fender Squire Stratocaster, the drums that the bar owns: gray Slingerland Drum kits.

Sakura smirked and turned to her members again. "Our first song will be: Natsuneiro (originally by Scandal)" Her members nodded. They watched the customers starting to enter. Sakura nodded and said, "Only 3 minutes left." She sighed and put down her bag to their band room.

* * *

Sasuke and his band landed on the bar next to Houkago, it's a girl band. They're pretty good. Naruto recorded them with the other songs they played. They head to the Houkago. There are many persons who come to watch.

Sakura and her band is done on playing their first song and introduces themselves.

"I hope you have a happy night…" Temari started picking the microphone from the side of the cymbals. Sakura continued, "We are…" They all shouted to their own microphone, "Spaceshake! Have a nice night with us!" Temari announced the second song, "Our second song will be: So Easy! (Originally by Scandal! I love them!)"

Temari placed the microphone back and went to Ino. Ino handed her the bass of hers as she proceeded up to the drums. They about-faced as Sakura's guitar started…

In any seconds, Ino sat and started the drums followed by Tenten's rythym guitar and Temari's bass.

Temari turned around to face the audience and sings,

_Doshaburi ame furi ROUTEISHON__  
__Sutoresu kata no SHICHUEESHON__  
__Suimin busoku wa tsurai kedo_

Tenten turned around too and continued with Ino,

_Girigiri mondai nai_

Tenten continued without Ino,

_Choushoku ni wa onajimi no sarada to suupu to medamayaki_

Tenten, Temari and Ino:

_Pan ni hasamu no wa sooseeji__  
__Gofun chikoku shite itemo sore wa sore to shite_

Sakura turned around for the chorus:

_"Jinsei" nante kotoba ni sureba__  
__Omosugiru kara kokora de warattokou_

Sakura and Tenten:

_"Tabibito" nante kakko tsuketemo__  
__Chikamichi bakkari kyou mo sagasun deshou_

_Sakura:_

_Tada jiyuu de itai mokutekichi wa tooi_

(Sakura's lead guitar)

Tenten:

_Tsuukin kaisoku tsuuka machi__  
__Shindoi toki hodo muri shigachi_

Tenten and Ino:

_Chiisana koto kara kotsukotsu to__  
__Majime na furi ga uri_

Sakura:

_Magarikado wo magaru tabi nanka ii koto arisou de_

All:

_Machibouke no mama gogo sanji__  
__DORAMA no saihousou ni wa mada maniau hazu_

* * *

"Pink hair…" Kiba muttered and it hit him. "Hey, it's Sakura!" He told his band members. They all looked up as Naruto recording. She looks different. Her companions are their classmates too.

"So this is their little secret…" Sasuke muttered and smirked. Neji smirked too while Naruto grinned. "We have to make them our genderband band…" Shikamaru said and let out a yawn.

* * *

Tenten and Temari:

_Suki nara suki de sore de iin ja nai_

Sakura:  
_Tada jiyuu de itai katagaki nante iranai_

Temari: _Nijuuyojikan wa__  
_Tenten: _nagakute mijikai_

Ino:  
_Udauda shitetara_

Temari: _surechigai bakari_

Tenten:  
_Oshitemo dame nara_

Sakura: _hiitari nejittari_

_"Jinsei" nante kotoba ni sureba__  
__Omosugiru kara kokora de warattokou_

Tenten:

_"Tabibito" nante kakko tsuketemo__  
__Chikamichi bakkari kyou mo sagasun deshou_

Sakura:

_Tada jiyuu de itai zeitaku wa iwanai_

Temari:

_Sooseeji ga areba ii!_

* * *

Naruto recorded them as well as their other songs.

They sneaked in the backstage to meet them. Sakura and her band members are keeping their guitar to their cases. They will let it home with them now.

Sasuke paid the security guard there to allow them to enter. They are fortunate the security guard allowed them. Smirking, he finds Sakura's band busy.

* * *

Sakura removed her knitted hat and placed it inside her small bag. Tenten is confused and asked, "Temari, can you please, help me carry the bass?" Temari nodded since the only thing she's carrying is her drum stick which is kept by her back pack.

"I see you're all busy…" a voice interrupted, they all turn to see who it was. It's Neji with his band members: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba.

Sakura frowned and thought, _They knew my secret. F*ck_. She sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?" She sat down and took a ponytail from the round table.

"No need to pony. You look pretty…" Naruto stated while grinning. Temari growled and said, "Just what are you up to? I believe it's not good…"

"Wipe those smirks off…" Ino ordered while cleaning her bass. Sakura sat down her hair is in a messy bun. Sasuke sits beside her and said, "You know, you should let your hair down rather than to always tied it…" with that he pulled off the tie in her hair. She glared at him and stands up.

"Just tell us what you want. I hate this dirty game of yours…" Sakura said muttering the 2nd sentence under her breath. Sakura glanced at her wristwatch.

"We want you to be our band partner." Kiba answered and Sakura raised an eyebrow in a curious way. "Meaning, we have to buy your band from here and work for us. You'll be our genderbend." Sasuke answered. He stands up and runs his hand though his hair.


	5. Operation: Get Spaceshake

**CHAPTER 5**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SONGS USED AND BRAND MENTIONED.**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTAR**

**OPERATION: GET SPACESHAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.***

**Sakura's POV:**

Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 16 years old and studying in Leaf Country Private High School. I'm a valedictorian and goes to school because of a full scholarship. The school owns by Uchihas. About my family, my mother's in Kyoto for work and my father is working overseas with my uncle, the triplets' father. I have a brother; his name is Sasori. He's studying overseas and living with my aunt. My aunt is the one paying for his studies (Fine Arts). I have a baby sister too, her name is Suzuna. She's 12 years old and goes in the all-girl school where I came from. It's a private school but she didn't take scholarship so that's why my parents are working together for money.

I and Suzuna are living with my grandparents. My grandmother's very strict. Sometimes it's irritating but I still follow her. She and my grandfather still fight. Funny but… I'm still lucky for my grandma allows me to work in the bar with my band.

My band, Spaceshake was formed when I was in junior high and our mentor was Kurenai Yuhi. I'm surprised in the 1st day of school. I never expected she'll resign from the previous school when we were in junior high. The band leaders are me and Temari. Originally it's Temari. I just write songs. Hinata is our keyboardist but she's not in our school. But I heard teachers about her transferring. According to the rumors, Hinata was just absent when Cyberpass transferred, she's supposed to be with them. I wonder if it's true.

Temari=mainly drums shifting: lead and rhythm guitarist, bassist, vocals

Me=mainly lead guitarist, vocals shifting: drums, rhythm guitarist and bassist.

Tenten=mainly (left handed) rhythm guitarist, vocals shifting: drums, bassist and lead.

Ino= mainly bassist shifting: drums and rhythm guitarist, vocals.

Hinata= mainly keyboardist, vocals (2nd voice)

Our secret except for Hinata it's been a year without her, is that we're working part-time for money. I'm not a snobby rich kid, well Ino's rich, I just want to help with my grandma and myself.

Well, Cyberpass just discovered us. They want our band to be their gender bend. Eww.

It's like they're toying us! _Toying_. I hate it, what's up with boys nowadays? I'm even stuck, no not just me, we're even stuck with its members. We're lucky, just lucky…

They're doing everything to get us.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"We want your leader to sign the contract…" Sasuke offered with a smirk plastered in his gorgeous features. Sakura,Tenten and Ino looked straight at Temari then to Sakura.

"I don't know…" Temari and Sakura replied in unison. Sakura added, "Well, we're incomplete. We have no keyboardist. Sorry, find another band and better luck next time dudes…" With that, Sakura picked up her guitar and walked off, a hand is placed on her forearm and said, "We'll get your band…" it was Sasuke. Sakura glared at her and continues walk and unclog her arm. Temari added, "Sorry…" There rest followed behind as they exited. They left the Cyberpass.

"We'll have to settle plans." Naruto implied while laughing nervously and started to walk outside. They nodded and they will discuss it later, at home.

* * *

"Sakura, why did you say that!" Ino asked loudly and pouting at her. "Well, I got a _bad_ feeeelinngg…" She replied emphasizing the word 'Bad'. "Why! We're going to be famous!" Tenten protested and grinned. Sakura sighed and wears her headphones, "They're toying us. Earlier, you guys didn't notice what Temari and I noticed. They're smirking simply, playing us." Tenten and Ino looked at each other and nodded together.

"Oh…" was the only thing that came out from Tenten's mouth. "You're right! We mustn't fall for their traps! Especially you guys!" Ino exclaimed pointing at Temari then to Sakura.

* * *

**Next Day ~**

Sakura is later than usual. Cyberpass is already there. Ino for once early and the other girls. Sakura opened the door and there is Hinata with her. She is very happy. They are talking all the way. It's her task. Yesterday, Tsunade excused her for the meantime for Hinata. She asked her to tour Hinata when she came to school. She said to go straight to her office.

Hinata has grown beautifully. She has shiny long hair and looks like an angel. The happiest part is she agreed to continue the band! Sakura is never been happier.

So, Sakura opened the glass door. She turned only to be blocked by colorful well-bloomed flowers. She started to sneeze.

"Who –achoo!- planned this!" She shouted angrily. Right now she's getting allergies. The class looked at the members of Cyberpass. Sakura's face went red because of the madness she's feeling. Hinata patted her back. Sakura threw the flowers.

"Ooopps… Sakura's allergic to flowers…" Ino said sarcastically at Sasuke. He's the band leader after all. Sasuke grunted. Naruto pouted. Shikamaru yawned. Neji as Neji. Kiba's jawdroped.

"Freaking assholes!" Sakura shouted and sneezed again. Temari throws a carton of pineapple juice at her. She caught and breathes in and out. She's mad, really _mad_. She opened the carton and drinks it.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Hinata asked and she nodded while frowning. "I'm fine. I luckily survived…" Sakura answered and breathe in deeply. Sakura glared at Sasuke. HARD. She's very angry at him, at them. She won't really sign that contract of theirs.

"Sakura-chan calm down…." Hinata almost pleaded. _'It's hell. They practically want to kill me don't they? It won't be a surprise if I die soon...'_ Sakura thought and finally calmed down. She takes a look at the paper Tsunade gave her awhile ago.

"Shino…" She called. Shino nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Sit beside Gaara. Uzumaki, occupy Shino's seat." Naruto followed quickly. He's frightened at the sight of angry Sakura. It's nightmare. She turned to Hinata and lowers his voice, "Sit beside…Uzumaki…" Hinata blushed and nodded.

_Poor Hinata…_ The Spaceshake thought all together as they watched Hinata takes the seat beside Naruto. Naruto gave her a warm welcome, "Hi! Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded and blushed.

Sakura left the paper she was reading awhile ago to the teacher's table. She made her way to her seat. She sighed. She doesn't give a word to her seatmate.

* * *

Kakashi is making his way to his moderating class. Petals of flower greeted him. He said, "Oh my my… I sense that a girl did this…" Their eyes turned to Sakura. She's red, flustered. Kakashi walked to his desk and placed the books and folders. He sighed.

"Go to the infirmary, Sakura…" He said. Sakura insisted and shook her head. She's still angry at Cyberpass. Kakashi nodded and he just starts the class.

Sakura is called by Kakashi, "Sakura, Temari and Shino, you three have to review starting now. The quiz bee will be on March 9, it's the finals. 1 out of you 3 will be chosen…" When he called the three names, they paid attention. "Quiz bee, what kind of?" Sakura asked as she searches something in her pocket. She's searching for her guitar pick; it's also the reason why she's a little late except the fact for Hinata.

'_Where's that lucky charm?'_ Sakura thought as she still searches for her guitar pick.

"History. The finals will be held in Sound High School." Kakashi answered her question when they heard her cursed, "Shit." She quickly covers her mouth by her hands_ 'The date's sound so familiar…_' Temari and Sakura thought. They cursed at the same time, "OH SHIT!" They stared at each other and laugh it off. The class is looking at them as if they're idiots.

Sakura turned to Gaara and asked, "Have you seen it?" Gaara eyed her and asked, "Seen what?" Sakura sighed, "My luck charm?" He shakes his head. Sakura's feeling nervous.

* * *

**BREAK TIME:**

Spaceshake, Gaara and Kankuro are under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura's eyes watered.

"I can't find it anywhere!" She said as she showed her empty pockets. "Temari, guyssss!" She whined. It's very special for her. It's a remembrance from Sasori and it's personalized. She sighed and sat down with them.

"What am I going to do?" She desperately asked. Tenten suggested, "We'll buy new one!" A shadow came up in front of Sakura. It is Hinata.

"Sakura-chan?" She called. Sakura stands up and wipes her tears. Hinata held something from her pocket. It's her guitar pick. Sakura's eyes widens and takes it from her.

"Hinata, thank you!" She hugged her best friend. _She never changed.._ Hinata thought and gave a small smile. "Where did you find it?" Sakura asked gesturing her to sit down with them.

"Sasuke-kun found it. He only asked me to give it to you. He said you're angry at him. He found it under your chair." Hinata answered. Sakura's cheeks have a light blush and her lips parted.

"Please tell him 'Thanks'…" Sakura said and kept the guitar pick. Hinata nodded.

The bell rings and time to go to classes.

Sakura walked with Gaara. She playfully catches his right hand with her left one and intertwined. They grin at each other. "Prank time…" They said in unison.

"Oh these 2…" Temari groaned in frustration as they watch Gaara and Sakura playing like little kids.

* * *

They entered the classroom. Cyberpass watch Gaara and Sakura's little prank. Sasuke's left eye twitch.

"Jealous?" Kiba asked across him. Sasuke shakes his head and said, "No." Sakura made her way to her seat and turns to Sasuke, "Thanks…" Sasuke nodded.

_Ice cube…_ Sakura thought as she flipped the pages of her book.


	6. Dull Eyes

**CHAPTER 6:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED.**

**AUTHOR: HEY GUYS, it's been a long time since I updated. I almost forgot this story too. So now I updated. I really do love this story's plot. Hope you enjoy this, guys.**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTAR**

_I don't make music for eyes. I make music for ears.__  
__Adele_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^w^**

_"Jealous?" Kiba asked across him. Sasuke shakes his head and said, "No." Sakura made her way to her seat and turns to Sasuke, "Thanks…" Sasuke nodded._

_Ice cube… Sakura thought as she flipped the pages of her book._

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Like I have the 'hots' for her…" Sasuke added to Kiba and rolled his eyes. Sakura unfortunately heard it since they're seatmates. An animate vein popped on her wide forehead.

"Says the boy with a chicken _ass_ hair." She replied and sent him a glare before reading her precious book again.

"Like someone would like pink hair…"

"Actually most in the class like it…"

"Hn."

The pink haired girl goes to read her book again with a light smirk on her lips completing her aggressive look. She sighs quietly then removes the smirk with thin lips. They waited for their teacher.

There was silence between them and for the whole period of class.

* * *

**AFTERSCHOOL:**

SCORE OF THE DAY:

SASUKE: 3 SAKURA: 3

The pinkette was walking out of the school with her band members and her cousins. They were heading to the store to by dango. They felt happy. It's quite normal, no member of Cyberpass following them or teasing them on their way out o the school.

"WE'RE FREE!" Tenten shouted happily and ran animatedly ahead of them. They all sweat-dropped when even Ino followed too,

"YOUNG AND WILD AND FREE BABE!"

"Oh well…" Sakura said and gave a cheery smile at them and turned her gaze to Gaara,

"Race you there Dude!" she started to run after saying that. Gaara smirks then followed her.

"I swear he's Sakura's separated twin." Temari muttered. Hinata giggles at this and even Kankuro laughed.

They all reached the store and started to order whatever they like. Sakura ordered chocolate coated while the others ordered the regular one composed of pink, white then lastly green. They waited for it then the store's door opened revealing the band members of Cyberpass.

"Yo! Nice meeting you… again." Said Kiba who gave the two-finger salute to them. Sakura raises her eyebrows and watched them enters further inside.

"Really nice…." Gaara muttered as the lady handed him Sakura's order. He decided to take a bite but Sakura took it away from his hand and glared at him.

"What a surprise. You guys here to order for dango?" Hinata asked her cousin, Neji who was scanning the menu while the others just stand there.

"Yeah and some food as well." Neji said and probably finally picked out his food to order. Naruto then took the menu from his hands and scanned it for himself. He brought up his right thumb and forefinger to rub his chin as a habit of thinking.

"I'll just have what Sakura-chan had." He declared and before he could name it Kiba took it until they were all done and waited for their order.

"Hey teme! You didn't order?" asked Naruto who took a seat beside Neji. The said guy shrugged his shoulders and replied while watching the pinkette's group about to leave, "Well, only Itachi's food."

"Hn?" grunted the youngest Uchiha with smirk plastered on his features. He was looking at the pinkette and said, "Leaving already, huh Pinky?"

"Duh, of course…" answered the pinkette who rolled her eyes at him which caused his smirk to grow wider, "I don't want to be near you…"

He took a step forward so he'll be near her. She raised her an eyebrow at him and took a bite of her food.

"Really?" asked the youngest Uchiha who's teasing her once again, "I wonder how you can endure it at school?"

She rolled her eyes once again and answered, "Simple…" she started and swallowed her food, "I sometimes I pretend you're not existing…" Sasuke snorted but Sakura waved at his face saying,

"Ja." With that, she left with her cousins and friends who were waiting for her outside already.

"That's new…." Commented Neji, "No girl did that to you, except her. She's really interesting…" he gave a small smirk at the Uchiha who just huffed and rolled his eyes.

Minutes or so, they were called for their orders and signed the staffs their autographs.

* * *

It was already night and Sakura's family were wide awake, her cousins and Tenten.

They were all in the hospital. Sakura and her cousin's grandpa, grandma caught in a car accident as well as Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku. Sakura and her cousins found out when they came home that they were going to attend health check-ups for their grandma and grandpa for his eyesight. The note said that they will be back at 6, before dinner.

So the teens waited until there was a phone call from the hospital saying that their relatives caught in an accident by a drunken truck driver.

She needed Tenten or otherwise she might have ripped the doctor's head for not calming down.

"It's okay, Sak." Tenten reassured to Sakura who's seating between her and Gaara. He was quiet the whole time while Kankuro won't calm down so he was just recently punched by Temari in the guts.

Sakura and Gaara couldn't take it anymore so they silently cried. Gaara just let his tears fell but Sakura was now sobbing.

The doctor came out and all of them gathered for his news. He cleared his throat,

"Grandpa Haruno suffers from heart attack at this moment. It was probably because he was shocked by the sight of the speeding truck ahead of them. However, I can't say Grandma Haruno is alright, she'll need surgery for it and the surgery can wait for 2 weeks. However Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku are going to wake up probably 3 days from now."

There was a pregnant silence until Sakura bravely said, "Just do whatever you can, Doc."

"Yes of course." Replied the doctor with softening eyes, "All you can all do for tonight is rest."

They all nodded. Tenten glanced at Sakura who had glassy and dull eyes.

"We'll have to work then." Temari declared to everyone in the room. Suzuna, Sakura's sister, sighed and replied with a lonely tone, "Yeah, mom's and dad's salary are next week so I guess it won't still be enough."

"I don't what kind of work we are going to do," said Sakura who had her eyes determined from crying, "But we'll grab opportunities."

"I'll help…." Tenten volunteered while grinning, giving everyone the mood of 'Cheer-up, we have hope!'

"Thanks." They all said quietly at the helpful brown-haired girl.

* * *

It was a very fast time and a week had gone off already! Sakura, of course, just told her band mates what happened and they were careful not to spread Sakura's current issue in life.

She didn't need anyone's pity.

The class, of course, was confused this past week. It's because Sakura became a late comer and had to go home early. No one knows but if they do, none dared to speak.

Today, however half of the class session was cancelled for Kakashi's class because Temari, Shino and Sakura were about to compete with one another to be the representative. There must be only one.

They were in front of the class. Each of them was holding a board eraser and black marker. Kakashi randomly made a box with categories inside it:

A. Ancient Age  
B. Medieval Age (World History)  
C. Renaissance (European History)  
D. Eastern and North Eastern Asian History

He asked a non-participant student to pick one. It was Tenten whom he asked to. She nervously reached her hand for one then said,

"Renaissance…"

The participants nodded and kept focused.

Sasuke however, noticed the changed in Sakura. She's becoming thin, had dark circles under her eyes and always looks tired and sleepy. He was most surprised when she doesn't retort when he teases her. It was pretty weird for anyone who knew their kind of 'relationship'.

"A town called," Kakashi started, Interrupting Sasuke from his reverie about Sakura's changes.

"The Queen of Adriatic. 1, 2, write."

The participants wrote fast not caring if it looks ugly. Well, Sakura was one of the messy writers in the class. All of them only took 2 or 3 seconds to finish writing.

"Venice." They all said in unison. However Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes, it doesn't shine like it always does. The class started whispering on who's faster. Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her so she rolled her eyes at him.

Sasuke smirked at this. _'At least, the Sakura I knew is still there…'_

"I withdraw." Sakura said surprising everyone. They all started to whisper to one another. Except Cyberpass and the other 3 members of the Spaceshake.

Even Kakashi's eye widened. He had always known that she doesn't like to give up especially in History. It's her favorite.

Naruto's jaw met his desk.  
Ino was starting to rip her hair off.  
Tenten looked like as if Sakura grown 3 heads.  
Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru have their eyes widened.  
Hinata gaped.

"And why is that?" asked Kakashi whose tone was slightly disappointed. He closed his eye and his orange book.

"Look, I can't compete." Sakura said and covered her eyes with her bangs, "I already promised Asuma-sensei that I'll be his student math teacher for the month."

"Oh that," Kakashi sighed and thought, _'Way great Asuma for telling her early than the decided date which is tomorrow.'_

"Take your seat then…" Kakashi said. Sakura was after all his favorite student in History.

They went on and on until someone was chosen.

"You seem off today…" Sasuke told her and inched closer so she can feel his breath on her left cheek.

She rolled her eyes and brought up her left hand to shove his face away from her.

'_Your eyes aren't the same. What happened?'_ Sasuke thought although he won't admit to anyone that _he missed her-old her._


	7. Announcement!

**CHAPTER 7:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING**

**Okay, look guys, I only received 2 reviews from Chapter 6. But, I look at the story stats of this and I just discovered that many of you guys read it. Please review. Its makes me down… **** I don't know if you guys really like my story or not at all. So feel free to suggest. **

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter 'cause I found my inspiration lately at my dream last night.**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTARS**

_If music be the food of love, play on._

_~W. Shakespeare_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:3**

**NEW DAY**

"Yo, Kurenai-sensei!" Temari greeted as she opened the faculty room with only few teachers. Probably 3 or 4 including the said one. Kurenai looked at the direction of the voice. There she saw the 4 members of Spaceshake, Tenten was not with them at all.

"Oh guys come on in…" Kurenai invited gesturing them with her porcelain complexion hands. They grinned and enter inside the faculty as they bowed to the fellow teachers.

"Yo…" Ino said and took the empty seat and dragged it beside Kurenai. She crossed her legs. Sakura stood up and leaned against Kurenai's wooden desk where all papers were placed. Hinata was beside Sakura and lastly, Temari dragged another chair from a random absent teacher and placed it very near beside Kurenai.

"It's nice that you guys visit me," Kurenai said and took a sip of her water. She eyed the four girls and chuckled, "I'm guessing you guys are planning for Tenten's birthday?"

"No. _We_, including _you_ are going to plan…" said Ino with a suspicious glint in her eyes. She grinned and put her left arm around Kurenai as if they were at the same age and _pals_.

"We?" Kurenai snorted at Ino. If Ino was going to plan, it'll probably take too much time. PLUS, this is rush. Everyone will be busy especially their class, It's the highest in their department after all.

"Oh no… We'll use Sakura's brain…" Kurenai added and playfully glared at Ino.

"Geez. Fine." Ino said while rolling her eyes, "Forehead, what does your brain got?"

Sakura smirked at her and tapped her chin with her left index finger.

"We'll have to make it memorable!" Hinata said with a bright smile on her angelic features and clapped her hand one in front of her. They all nodded

"Of course..." Sakura mumbled and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought for something. Temari raised her hand and caught the attention of everyone.

"I have an idea." She declared while grinning madly. Sakura gave a small grin and snapped her thumb and index finger.

"Cool. Let me hear yours." Temari stood up like a president with a wide grin. She gracefully put her hands on her hips and said,

"Remember Junior High?" she started and everyone nodded. Who wouldn't forget? The band was form there as well as their deep friendship.

"I bet Kurenai-sensei still have her video records of our 'trips', performances and our auditions." She glanced at the crimson-eyed woman who nodded.

"Well, we'll compile it. Ino and I will find empty room during that time while Hinata and Sakura have to edit those videos. Is my idea good?"

"No it's _brilliant_!" Ino said and jumped from her seat and hugged Temari hard. The dirty blonde hair pushed her face off. Ino pouted animatedly and rubbed her forehead.

"Yes it's good." Hinata said with a grin and clapped her hands one again.

"Very!" Sakura blurted with a wide smile and added, "Yeah and hey guys, We'll record song for Tenten, individually. I'll work on where I would insert it…"

"Good idea. So I guess then it's settled?" Kurenai said and opened her laptop sine she didn't delete some of the videos. She gave a small grin at the screen.

"Yup," Sakura said giving Ino a high-five, "It is. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Kurenai-sensei." They all nodded and Ino stood up following them. She was about to close the door when she remembered she had her U.S.B flash drive with her. She smiled widely and hurried to give it to Kurenai since Sakura sold her barely used one.

She waved crazily at Kurenai before all of them departed from the faculty.

"Let's hurry before the bell rings and Tenten arrives." Sakura said as she glanced at her gray wristwatch. They all nodded and went to their class in a hurry.

"Great! We're not late!" Ino exclaimed outside their classroom in a very very loud voice and opened the glass door with forced.

"Hey not so loud…" Sakura moaned and she covered her ears. She immediately went to her seat and waited for the class to begin while thinking of her best friend who took a glanced at her and smiled.

Kakashi arrived late as usual. No one was surprised but it was the small paper he was holding not his _porn_ book.

"This is new…" Naruto blurted with a big wide goofy grin on his features. He earned a glare from their teacher and read the note carefully.

'_Hm… Asuma really wants the best student for his class. Stupid. Now who'll be my student teacher?'_ Kakashi thought deeply, '_Shino will be representing the school in Sound High…"_

His eye roamed around the classroom as he spotted someone who can be his student teacher. _'I guess I'll go for Gaara…'_

Naruto's voice broke him from his thoughts and remembered that he had to announce something about 'student teachers'.

"Ah right class!" he started with a smile under his mask and wrote the selected students by their subject teachers to be student teachers for them.

Gaara wondered why the hell his name was on the white board and beside it was: History. It meant that he'll be teaching all Kakashi's teaching class. Temari, however, was delighted to teach Physics. She'll torture them for sure-_very sure._ There was even an evil glint on her eyes.

Sakura was pressured. It's after all , her first time teaching someone and this was even a class, for pastries sake! What if someone mocks her? Get angry at her? Play with her during class or even worse backstab her?

She'll be fine. She reassured herself as she gave a silent sigh of relief. She'll be watched by Asuma after all, to grade her performance… and temper.

She felt someone poking her shoulder. She turned to look at Sasuke.

"Well…" he smirked teasingly that would rip Sakura's hair out by herself then punch his daylight out of him. Although, she won't really admit, he's kinda..._cute_. She immediately shook that thought away.

"What?" she hissed as she slapped his finger from her skin. It caused the raven-haired boy to smirk wider.

"Sakura-_sensei?_ I have to call you that for a month, right?" he asked teasingly making her flustered from embarrassment and of course… angriness.

"Yeah…" she rolled her eyes and looked away from him, She paid attention to the teacher in front instead.

"So as I was saying…" Kakashi continued after noticing the pinkette stopped bickering with the spiky haired guy. He smirked under his mask, "The said student-teachers starts tomorrow and _dressed_ as a _teacher_ while the corresponding teacher watch over them. Am I clear?"

Chorus of nods and 'Yes' were heard, filling the classroom. Kakashi gave a contented sigh as he pulled out his favorite orange book.

"Do whatever you want." He finally said making the class happy. Sakura pulled out her usual or her headphones and played her song for today: Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

* * *

**SHORT. I KNOW. But, I'll make it up sooner and I also want to apologize for my laziness and updating late. So guys, reviews are appreciated. BTW, I don't own Paramore too.**


	8. He Fell

**CHAPTER 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto and the songs used or to be used.**

* * *

**DESPERATE ROCKSTARS**

**Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything.**

**~Plato**

.

.

.

**Next Day…**

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Sakura shouted in the female's restroom as her friends, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari were persuading her to come out of it already. Heck, even her favorite twin, Gaara's waiting outside for his childish cousin.

"Oh come on!" Ino said frowning impatiently as she almost knocked the door down.

"This is the reason I come here very early!" Sakura shouted again, "I don't want them to see me…." Her voice quieted down for a moment so were theirs.

"I…" she started calmly, "I LOOK WEIRD!" She shouted again finally.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt that reached an inch or two above her knees, gray half-sleeved blouse with black collar, black ribbon and buttons as well as the thick hem of the ends of the sleeves. She borrowed the pencil skirt from Kurenai. To finish the look, she was wearing black and silver colored flats with black ribbon in front. And of course, her hair was in its usual high single bun.

"You won't…" Temari said impatiently while trying to break the door knob, "Look at me! I am not shy with these clothes!"

She gazed at her feet then slowly up to his blouse. She was wearing 3-inched black buckle round-toe pumps, dark gray pencil skirt with her black short-sleeved blouse adorned with ruffles from the collar and ended with a bow knot in front.

They heard Sakura sighed.

"Oi, Sakura." Ino called her attention from another door separating them, she flipped her hair and put her hands on her waist and said, "If you won't come out, I won't hesitate to call _Sasuke_. I tell you."

She told her seriously and wore the expression _'I-Am-Law'_ which meant what she had said, she'll gonna do it..

"Fine. Dammit…" Sakura said then angrily opened the door and closed it very loud. Everyone flinched at that sound because it had attract attention to those students who were passing by the corridors

'_Damn that inhuman strength…' _Ino thought as she flinched at the loud sound Sakura had made. Slowly their eyes trailed Sakura from her shoes all the way up. She's pretty although that simple for anyone's view but that's her anyways.

"Looking good…." Tenten said playfully while 'checking her out' with her right thumb under her chin. A hand came rushing to her side. Sakura slapped her shoulder _hard_

"Ow! Fuck it." She cursed out loud while rubbing her shoulder with her left hand.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm effing nervous…." Sakura said with utter nervousness and calm voice.

"You look fine Forehead!" Ino said and shook Sakura's shoulders. Sakura's head spin and her cherry blossom pendant hit her right cheek.

"We'll see you later on 6th period. Okay?" Temari said putting a hand on her high bun and patted it.

"You'll have lunch with us right?" Hinata asked with her sweet voice instantly calming Sakura. The pinkette quickly turned to her quiet best friend and answered,

"Yeah. Wait for me all right?" They all nodded to the pinkette. And made their way outside the comfort room to a waiting Gaara.

"Oi, Gaara…" she greeted her handsome cousin. She smirked smugly and looked at him, he's indeed handsome and the bad boy attitude washed away with that style. He was wearing red collared shirt underneath a plain brown sweater with black slacks and his leather shoes he used at school.

"Oi, Sakura…." He greeted back and held a hand to her for her to take. She gave a sigh and slightly pouted but then she still took his hand anyways.

"You're 1st period aren't you? What else?" Sakura asked as they watched their friends walked away to their classroom. Sakura started to swing their hands like children does.

"I have 1st in our class 3-A then I have 3rd in 3-D, 6th in 3-B then I have none." Gaara answered and took their swinging hands as opportunity to hit Sakura with her own hands using theirs.

"Ow! I hadn't seen that coming…"

"Yes you hadn't."

"Well I have 2nd in 3-C, 4th with 3-E and of course 6th with our class. Enthusiastic isn't it?" Sakura said with sarcasm while she tried to hit Gaara too, copying his earlier action but failed miserably since his taller.

"That won't work Shorty." Gaara commented as he let go of her hand. Sakura glared at him and said,

"Oh well, go inside now! I'll be watching you here. Gaara-sensei." Gaara nodded and proceeded to go inside their own classroom. All heads turned to him as he cleared his throat.

"Nee, Gaara-_sensei_ ! You're early!" greeted a whacky blonde drummer from a famous band.

"Whatever Naruto." He said as he wrote down the topic for today, _French Revolution, _using the red marker**. **He immediately closed it and faced in front.

"First of all, take out your notebooks." The class did what they were asked to. Sasuke however was gazing out the windows because outside of the classroom there was a _cute_ pink-haired student-teacher who seems to be watching her cousin intently.

"Hey, _Sakura-sensei… _" he called using that smooth and knee-jellying voice. Sakura turned around with a flustered face and rolled her eyes at him.

Oh how she interest him….

'_You'll not just be our partner band but might as well my girl…..'_ Sasuke thought with a playful smirk making its way to his face. Seeing her made his day. It was confirmed. He _likes_ Haruno Sakura.

The _UCHIHA SASUKE _LIKES_ HARUNO SAKURA_

"Bastard…" Sakura mouthed to him. Little did she know, Sasuke read it with his peripheral vision. He smirked again and winked at her.

Sakura blushed and quickly turned away muttering, "Bastard, I won't fall for you. Idiot."**  
**

* * *

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. I BADLY NEED IT. I'm open to your SUGGESTIONS  
**


End file.
